


Eternity Served Cold

by Scourgefan12



Series: Cherubim-Verse [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: By some miracle, Luke and Jan are allowed to live. They quickly learn just how lucky they are.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jan Valentine
Series: Cherubim-Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164617
Kudos: 5





	Eternity Served Cold

Jan had learned that he and Luke were only let into Millennium to be killed, to be used as fodder and tossed to a stronger vampire to get executed, for no real reason other than to escalate a plan that only seemed to exist to entertain the Major. It was... really not surprising, if he was being honest. It was so unsurprising that, after he was made aware of it, he let his brother get in a free 'i told you so' without argument or complaint. Because really? Yeah, Luke _had_ told him so, before they'd joined he'd kept saying that Millennium was bad news but Jan just didn't listen.

He wasn't paying for this decision nearly as much as he would've expected, though.

That was because this plan ended up getting scrapped. Luke and Jan were pulled out of the whole Hellsing invasion mission, Millennium didn't want to send them to their deaths anymore. And that? _That_ was surprising.

Obviously, this wasn't a decision the Major made for shits and giggles. He didn't just wake up one morning and decide by himself that the Valentine brothers were too cool to kill off. He didn't even remember their fucking names half the time, just referring to them as "the brothers". So yeah, there was no way in hell he actually cared about what happened to them.

The only reason he decided to spare their lives was because he'd been asked to. Doc of all people had been the one to request it, he'd said things about how he didn't want these specific creations of his to be thrown out yet. They had too much potential to just get rid of like that, he wanted to save them for something more important. Improve upon them, hone them to near-perfection.

These were, for the most part, lies. Not completely, Doc really was interested in finding out just how powerful Luke and Jan could be, if given the opportunity. This wasn't why he wanted to keep them alive though.

If he just wanted useful vampires to supervise and experiment on, he could easily make more. In fact, any new creations would likely be even better than the two of them. He'd gotten better at his craft since their creation.

No, the real reason he insisted on keeping them alive was very simple. He'd gotten too attached.

Specifically, he'd gotten attached to Jan. He wouldn't be too broken up at the loss of Luke, the two barely knew each other. But, he knew Jan. Jan wouldn't see any point in staying alive if his brother were gone.

That, and Jan would surely hate Millennium, Doc doubted there was anything that would inspire more hatred in Jan. (More than that, he'd hate Doc. Knowing that Doc chose to save his life, but let Luke get sent off to slaughter. And honestly, the thought of Jan hating him was maybe even more painful to Doc than the thought of him dying.)

So, Doc had no choice but to convince Major to spare the both of them. As he was doing so, he was absolutely certain that Major didn't buy his excuses for a second. His boss was smart, no way he didn't know the truth. 

That didn't matter though, because it worked. Doc got what he wanted. Two vampires, safe and sound.

Funny enough, Doc telling him the good news was how Jan had learned about Millennium's original plans for them. So by the time he knew, he didn't even have a reason to be mad about it. Not at Doc, at least. He was plenty bitter toward the Major for a little while, but also couldn't hate him for it. He had to admit, conning gullible chumps into willingly giving up their lives was fucking smart. It was almost enough to get Jan to respect him.

So yeah, he got over it pretty quick. He was mostly just glad to be alive. To have someone who apparently cared enough to wanna keep him alive.

Of course, them getting removed from this particular mission didn't mean that it had been canceled. It was definitely still happening, the ones carrying it out were just different. In Luke and Jan's place, two ordinary, lower ranking vampires were being sent instead.

When the time came, the two of them were invited to watch it happen. Originally, it was gonna be a higher ups only viewing party, but Major decided to make an exception for them. They deserved to see what they were missing out on.

Jan was extremely enthusiastic about this. He was gonna get to see a bunch of rich assholes get their shit kicked in, he could hardly contain himself. 

Luke, like with most things, didn't quite feel the same. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he was certainly interested, but he couldn't relate to the pure giddiness Jan felt over the situation.

They, of course, showed up right on time. For once Jan was the one responsible for this, he'd practically dragged Luke with him to make sure they weren't late. Once they were there, they took their spots in front of the cluster of screens and waited for the show to start.

It was every bit as amazing as Jan had expected, he and his bro's replacements knew what they were doing. They broke in with little trouble, flooding the mansion with ghouls. The so called professional guards couldn't keep up, if they weren't torn to pieces then they were riddled with bullets. Blood, brain matter, organs and all types of nasty stuff was splattered all over the walls, the sight accompanied by the sound of confused, frantic screaming. It had Jan feeling real excited, in more than one way.

Eventually, Hellsing managed to send in some troops who were actually somewhat competent. The butler and some dainty looking vampire bitch. They were responsible for the death of one of the vampires Millennium had sent in, as well as most of the ghouls.

The fate of the second vampire was far more intriguing, however. He had gone down to the basement, to face off against Alucard.

It was fun, at first. A bloody, action packed exchange of bullets that had everyone at the edge of their seats.

And then it escalated in a way Jan and Luke never could have predicted.

One second Alucard was mumbling some shit to himself, and the next he was transforming into what could only be described as a monster. More eyes than any of them could count, body melting away into shadows, and also literally falling apart. The freakiest part though was the dog. Somehow, the son of a bitch summoned a huge fucking hellhound, and had full control over it.

The fight ended very soon after that. Millennium's vampire was toyed with, crippled, and then eaten alive.

Jan had to look over to Luke, to make sure what he just saw was real. And that it was as fucked up as he thought it was.

To say Luke was freaked out would be an understatement. He was frozen in place, eyes wide and stuck examining the bloody smear, which was the only thing left of Alucard's victim. He looked almost like he wanted to puke, and really, who could blame him? That could've been him, he'd been so close to being in that vampire's place. That couldn't have been a fun thing to think about.

The craziest part though, Luke and Jan seemed to be the only ones who were bothered at all. Major raved about what had transpired with manic, almost childlike glee. Doc was completely enchanted, extremely impressed with the power that had been displayed. The Captain... he didn't have any reaction at all actually, just as stone faced as always.

Jan realized then just how lucky he and his brother were. He mentally praised his past self for deciding to cozy up to Doc, it was probably the smartest decision he'd ever made. He decided that he owed Doc his life like a million times over, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to repay the other for saving them from having to go through whatever the fuck that was.

Speaking of Doc, Jan was curious. What was his deal? What was his end goal in all this? He didn't seem like the type who just wanted chaos and war and whatever the hell Major was after, but he still seemed to look forward to everything yet to come.

He decided to ask because well, how the fuck else was he supposed to find out?

Doc was more than happy to share, which was a little surprising. But Jan supposed that he didn't have any reason to keep secrets anymore now that the whole lying about killing Jan and Luke thing had been settled. 

He explained that, unlike Major and the rest of Millennium, he didn't plan to die in the upcoming war. He wanted to survive, go into hiding, and continue his research. (And for a moment, Jan thought to himself that most of the others probably weren't even planning to die. They likely didn't even know what was going to happen to them. This thought wasn't pleasant, but it didn't upset him as much as it should've. Why should he care? Wasn't his problem.) Ideally, he wanted the Valentine brothers to join him in this, but he understood if they had other plans.

And shit, Jan couldn't say no to an offer like that. He doubted he'd be much help with all the science shit, but knowing Doc wanted Jan to stay by his side was more than enough to convince him. 

Doc assured that he didn't expect Jan to be much help with anything science related, which would have been insulting coming from anyone else, but from Doc it actually did manage to reassure him. This wasn't Doc calling him stupid, it was just Doc trying to keep him from stressing himself out.

Then Doc said that Luke could be the one helping with his work, sort of like his assistant. Jan needed only to play the role of life partner, that would be just as helpful.

And Jan laughed at Doc, because wow, really? That was sappy as fuck. But it also made him feel warm and happy in a way he couldn't quite put into words.

He let himself look forward to this. This was the first time he'd planned ahead for his future instead of just coasting through life, doing whatever was most likely to not get him killed. Or, during really rough times, whatever had the highest chance of killing him. He figured that was good enough reason to be excited for this.

He also used these plans to reassure his brother when things started getting really fucked up. Or more accurately, when Major's plans moved forward and the rest of Millennium started dropping like flies.

Dandy Man was the next to go. They didn't get to see it happen, his fight with Alucard was for the eyes of the ones in charge only. They could imagine how it went though, based on what they'd already watched.

After him was Rip, and Jan really wasn't easily disturbed, usually only feeling disgusted at acts of violence if the one on the receiving end was someone he was close to. That was the only reason why the Hellsing invasion had fucked with him so much at first, he'd known that he'd been seeing what could've been he and Luke's fates. That being said, what happened to Rip... it got to him.

That's not to say he didn't enjoy watching it. He was fucked enough in the head that he knew he'd be replaying the events in his mind later, when he managed to get a little alone time. Still, he knew she didn't deserve that. Her death had been so drawn out and brutal, she hadn't done a damn thing to deserve something like that.

Then the war _really_ started, Millennium went straight to London and fucked them right up. Missiles were fired at every landmark the zeppelin could reach, and the thousand vampire army was released into the city.

That was when he and Luke were given the option to go, this was their chance to have some fun.

At first Jan was sure that his bro was going to decline, he didn't seem overly eager to get in on the action. But when he was given the option of that, or watching Zorin's attack on Hellsing headquarters, he chose to leave.

Needless to say, Jan went right with him. He'd been looking forward to this for a long time. He really would be able to do whatever the fuck he wanted to whoever he wanted, let loose with no care about the consequences. Just the thought was exhilarating, he expected the reality to be nothing short of euphoric.

Still, he had to remind himself to not take too long. He had to get back before it was over, in time to rendezvous with Doc and get the hell out. Not that staying out a little late would prevent this, but he knew that Doc was planning on packing up and leaving pretty much as soon as the Major died, he wasn't going to wait for Jan, since doing so would put his life in more danger. And Jan didn't quite feel like scavenging through the destroyed city in search of him.

And now, he was even more hyped. He was gonna have a night of pure bliss, one unlike anything he could even imagine. And then he was gonna get to settle down, live out the rest of his life with his favorite two people.

Tonight was kind of like a bachelor party, in a way. And by tomorrow it'd be like he was living the married life. He didn't dwell on this thought too much, it did weird things to his emotions that he wasn't quite sure how to process. He knew he liked it, though. It was nice. He'd probably think on it more later, once everything had calmed down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to one of my other fics, Reverie, but I feel like you don't HAVE to read that one to enjoy this one  
> I've honestly been thinking abt this AU soso often recently. It's unrealistic & maybe ooc but it makes me :)  
> Also if you notice how cringe the title is then no you don't <3 I couldn't think of anything, okay?


End file.
